


The high boys

by stayfierce



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher - Fandom
Genre: Author is high, High Ryan Bergara, High Shane Madej, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Slow Burnish, anyway, author is dyslexia, author is just trying to deal with lockdown, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: The ghoul boys get high... and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“I think your bathroom is too big for this,” Shane says, before taking a particularly long drag of his spliff, looking surprising cosy and content for a guy whose legs are dangling in a bathtub. His knees resting on the thickest part of the bathtub’s side. He was doing his best to fit, rather smugly, in the cramped space. His head resting on a pillow stolen from Ryan’s bed. Ryan, who only owns one pillow moves his body over so their heads were side by side in a top and tail type of situation. And his own legs were resting against the wall. He could feel the heat radiating from Shane’s body. It’s making his head feel foggy. No, Ryan, decides, its just the pot. Not Shane. Ryan glances around his bathroom, it was definitely small and the air was already starting to get hazy. The sun was setting outside, washing the off white walls in soft, glowing gold.

  
“You’re wrong, My bathroom is tiny, your giant body can’t even fit in here,” Ryan says, and holds his hand out for Shane to pass the spliff. Shane passes it to Ryan, his fingers brushing Ryan’s, sending a rush of tingles to lower part of Ryan's stomach.  
“Okay, but I think you need somewhere really, really small to properly hotbox”  
“No, as long as it’s small and airtight it’s fine. Have you never hot boxed a car or...I dunno, a van?”  
“I’ve hotboxed a car, sure. But not a van...wait..was it a white van?” Shane askes, turning his head to look at Ryan. Who continued to smoke and let it out between his lips as smoothly and impressively as he can, before passing it back to Shane  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t mine,” Ryan says.  
“Whose was it?” Shane asks, his eyes seemed to linger on Ryans lips as if more smoke would suddenly escape between them.  
“I don’t know, man. It was somebody’s vans. I was just there for weed.” He laughed  
“ Did you..did you get lured into a white creep van?” Shane teases, passing the last of the joint.  
“I did not lure into a creep van, some guys from college offered me some weed and happed to be in a van” Ryan took a last drag and put it out.

“So you did get lured into a van...did bad things happen in this van?”  
“Shane, shut up. Or I’m gonna kill you, and then I’ll kill your ghost, double kill”  
“Well, you can kill me but ghost arent real. So you only get the one kill”  
“Shut up and smoke big guy,” Ryan says  
“Smoke what?” Shanes says, waving his hands.  
“Oh,” Ryan says, “Should I-Should we roll another?”  
“I mean, that’s probably a bad idea”  
“So, no?”  
“Well,” Shane says, dragging out the l’s, “I didn’t say no”

Ryan sits up, blood rushing to his head. “Whao” He gasps. He tries to focus on not feeling dizzy and is suddenly very aware of his jaw and he starts to poke at his jaw with his fingers. The sun was setting and the little day light that was left was faintly seeping into the bathroom. Neither of them wanted to reach for the lightswitch and ruin the feeling of calm and the strange otherworldy atmosphere the lack of light gave them.  
“Are you okay, man?” Shane asks from somewhere.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just a headrush. I’ll roll us another”  
“You sure? I haven’t got to show off my impressive rolling skills yet” Shane asks, untangling himself from the bathtub, nearly kicking Ryan in the head in the process.  
“Yeah, sure. Just don’t kick me in the head, bigfoot”  
“Sorry, Ryan,” Shane says, sheepishly turning around and starting to fish around for his wooden sash box out of the bath.  
“You okay there, big guy?” Ryan asks, trying to avoid looking at Shanes ass. Which, one, was not only very close to his face but also, two, very hard for him to drag his eyes away from it. Shane moved further down into the box try and grab his box which results in a hip wiggle that made a certain part of Ryan’s body show its interest.

  
“Got it,” Shanes says, pulling himself out of the bathtub and waving it in victory.  
“I think the hotbox is working” Shane adds in airer voice than normal as he starts to roll, Ryan nods but doesn’t reply. He watches Shanes’s fingers work as they smoothed out the papers. Ryan often found himself watching Shanes’s hands, whether it was the way his long fingers gracefully danced across his keyboard in their shared office as if he was playing a classic piano or when they got food together and Shane would lick food off his fingers. His hands were big like the man himself with long fingers that made my Ryans mind go wild with possibility.  
“Your nails are really clean,” Ryan said and then had the biggest urge to bit through his tongue so he could never say something so stupid again. He grabbed a beer from his bag and started to drink so that he do anything but look at Shane’s hands. Oh, great idea, Ryan thought, beer will stop you saying stupid things. He looked over that window, the light was really starting to fade now.  
“Lick,” Shane says, bumping Ryan out of his trance. Ryan looks up to see Shane holding a semi-made spliff in need of one last task.

  
“What”  
“Lick it,” Shanes says, Ryan notes the husky deepness to his voice. “My mouth is too dry,” Shane says, with a shrug, as if his request is normal. “Please? Ryan”  
Ryan swallows and he swears it echoes in the small room. He shifts his body so that he is sitting on his knees and leans forward towards Shanes waiting for hands, and tries hard not to think about how good they would feel tangled in his hair, guiding him…  
He tries not to look at Shane when he leans forward and licks the paper, he can feel Shanes eyes on him. Rasing goosebumps on his skin despite the warmth of the room. As he licks the paper his tongue brushes the tip of Shanes’s finger and he quickly pulls himself away from Shane.  
“Thanks,” Shane says, his voice comes out even deeper and unsteady. He avoids looking at Ryan while rolling the spliff together with Ryans spit. His cheeks are flushed pink and Ryan wants to lean across and kiss it.  
“Um,” Ryan starts trying to think of something to stay but his head is empty.  
“Um, so, have you done blowback?” He decides is the way to go. Idiot, he thinks to himself.  
“Er, I’m-No-Er, what?” Shane stutters, suddenly really red.  
“Oh, er, it’s like this tick, well, not a tick. Well Um.” Ryan says, feeling himself go pink. “Okay, so what you do is you put your lips around the end of a spliff, the, er bit you smoke from and the other person breaths into your mouth from the other end”  
“Right, I think I’m with you?”  
“So, it’s like...like a little hotbox from your mouth”  
Shane wheezes in reply.  
“You wanna try?” Ryan asks


	2. Chapter 2

“Um,” Shane says, scratching his chin, “Sure”  
“Okay, so maybe, em, sit up, like er-so we are face to face...”-  
Shane moves to sit on his knees like Ryan then quickly readjusts his position so that his legs lie straight across and his back is resting against the steamy tiled wall. It was starting to get uncomfortably warm and Shane found that staring at Ryan, who was blushing with adorably droopy eyes wasn’t helping his body temperature fall.  
“Er sure, yeah, I’ll just come to you” Ryan laughs, moving over towards Shane.  
“Sorry, but I’m not even trying to sit like that”  
“No, no, don’t worry, it’s fine man,” Ryan says, he pulls out his lighter and tries to pretend that there’s not a weird energy gathering in the room.  
“So, there are two types right, this one, um, yeah so basically-okay, so just, I’m gonna light it and you are gonna put your lips, er mouth around the tip, um end and just like, I’ll breathe the smoke into your mouth” he stutters out nervously. He tries to control his breathing and moves to sit beside Shane so they can be as face to face as possible without him sitting on Shanes lap. Without thinking, Shane puts his hand on the top of Ryans arm to steady him.  
“Relax, man,” Shane says, “It’s just us, no ghost here..nothing to be, er, sacred of” he finishes lamely and drops his hand away from the hard muscle of Ryans bicep.  
“I mean, they might be some ghost here. You keep giving my fucking address away”  
“So, maybe the ghost just wanna get blazed with the ghoul boys?”  
“A new segment coming to Watcher 2020” Ryan laughs, he lits the joint to his lips and takes a few drags to make sure the tip burns off. Shane finds himself watching intensely, Ryan, unlike Shane, smokes with ease and he looks dam good doing it.

It was only now that Shane had noticed just how soft and full Ryans lips where. As he watches Ryan let out long, clouds of smoke he wonders if he had a kink for smoking. Or maybe it was just Ryan smoking.  
“You ready, big guy?” Ryan asks through an unsteady, half-smile.  
Shane nodded, trying to understand how someone can look so cocky and so uncertain at the same time.  
Ryan moved closer towards him, he could feel the heat radiating off him.  
“I’m always ready, baby,” Shane says, with a comical wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Ryan laughs and holds the joint to Shanes’s lips.  
“It’s not gonna burn me is it?”  
“No, er, come here” he grabs Shanes hands in his own, “Cup them around the joint like this,” he says, guiding them into place, “yeah, that’s right and now put your lips, open, to the joint but not touching it and then breath when I blow”  
“Alrighty,” Shane says, his light comical voice lacking the light tone he wanted. Shane disappears into his own hands as Ryan lets go.  
“Ready?”  
Shane nods. Ryan pushes the air out his chest as slowly as he can so that it was as easy as possible for Shane to take. Shane, once Ryan stops and pulls away, looks up, with a slightly dizzy look in his eyes.

“Did-did you like that?” Ryan asks, smiling and looking at him in amusement  
Shane coughs out of awkwardness rather than need too and then sheepishly smiles.  
“Yeah”  
Ryan puts the joint between Shanes open lips.  
“My turn,” he says, before quickly leaning in and placing his hands around the end of the joint but he doesn’t cover his face enough that Shane can’t see Ryans eyes peering up at him through his eyelashes. Shane blows the smoke to Ryan, a twisting, tingling ache was sitting in his stomach and it was getting stronger.  
Ryan pulls away with a grin and lets the smoke drift slowly out his lips towards Shane.  
“What’s the second one?” Shane asks, taking a drag to try and calm himself.  
“What?” Ryan asks, his mind blank as he watches Shane twill the joint in his long fingers.  
“You said, there are two types of blowback,” Shane says, taking another long drag.

“I don’t think, oh no, the other one is a bit-” Ryan says, starting to laugh “Oh, come on. Don’t be a pussy, just tell me. Why? Cant, you handle the second one”  
“Handle it? What are talking about?”  
“I think you know I would beat you, and then you would get all huffy and because I beat you,” Shane says, lightly prodding Ryan in the chest.  
“It’s not a game” Ryan whines, bushing Shanes hand away.  
“Isn’t it? Cos I feel like I’m winning” Shane says in his best smug, wind up Ryan’s voice.  
“Fine” Ryans says, suddenly very still in a way that sent heat to Sahnes lower back.  
“You ready for this?” He asks  
“I’m ready for whatever you can throw at me”  
Ryan reaches out a hand and firmly, but gently grasped Shanes chin while taking the joint from between Shanes’s fingers.  
“What are you doing?” Shane akes  
“Keep your mouth open, okay?” Ryan says.  
“O-Okay and-” Ryan cuts him off by swiping a finger over his lips. Shane swallows, hard. His jeans suddenly are much too tight in a certain area.  
“Close your eyes,” Ryan says, Shane closes his eyes.  
“I’m going to breath how much I usually smoke into your mouth okay?”  
“Um, okay”  
“Let’s see who is the real winner here, Shane,” Ryan says, taking a long drag and then putting his lips to Shane who jumps at contact but obedient tries to breathe in what Ryan is giving. When Ryan pulls away there’s a string of saliva that both of them are slightly ashamed about not being repulsed by.  
“So-so that’s the second one,” Shane says, his voice scratchy and low.  
“Yup,” Ryan says, popping the p.  
“I think...I think I should, em, do it back to you, to make it fair. Or I win”


End file.
